


Family Ties

by melanoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Crush on Reader, F/M, Flirty Balthazar (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Little Shit Balthazar (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Balthazar surprises you with a visit in between his side projects stockpiling supernatural weapons. While you’re thrilled to reunite with the angel, Castiel is less than impressed with your choice in companionship. He tells you so in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Balthazar (Supernatural)/You, Balthazar/You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 21





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request from anon: Might I possibly request an unrequited love? Castiel trying to convince his love to sarcastic sassy reader but she’s head over heels for Balthazar?

In the bunker kitchen, you poured a cup of coffee. Spinning around to lean against the counter, you wrapped your hand around the mug and inhaled the scent of your morning wake-up call. Just as the rim of the mug touched your lips, Sam entered the room.

“So get this, a kid is studying in the university library when—”

He paused when you held up a finger.

After a sip, you drew in a breath and set the mug aside.

“Alright, go on.”

“Okay, so he’s cramming for finals, booked a study room, and when the librarian came to say they were closing, kid’s dead.”

“Cause of death?”

“Keyboard smashing. As in, literally pounded his head on his laptop keyboard so much that he died.”

“Let me guess, a disgruntled student died in that very library?”

“Fifty years ago. Fell out of the third story window during, wait for it, finals week.”

“Alright, Stanford. Looks like we’re going back to school. Where’s this ghost at?”

He smirked. “Berkely. Mind giving me a tour?”

“Oh, goddamn. Murder Shelly is real?”

Dean poked his head through the doorway. “Hurry up, you two. It’s a long drive to Cali. If we haul ass, we might be able to make it back in time for…well, let’s just say live streaming is a beautiful thing.”

“Dude, you really need to stop talking a sentence earlier.” Sam scowled.

“I’ll get changed. But only so kids don’t have to kill themselves over finals. Not to indulge your porn addiction.”

“I mean…” Dean grinned. “You could just ask your boyfriend to—”

“Get your shit together, Winchester. I’ll be ready in a sec.”

You and the Winchesters dispersed to your rooms to pack. As you tossed a few shirts in a bag, the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. Angel blade in hand, you spun around to prod the tip into the sternum of your intruder.

“Careful, darling. Yours might be bigger. But I promise mine is infinitely more fun.”

The blade clamored to the floor as you pounced on Balthazar. With your legs wrapped around his hips, you magnetized your lips to his before peppering kissing along his jawline and neck.

“I thought you were making a deal in Syria,” you breathed.

“Apparently the djinn queen was already married off. So I had nothing to offer.”

Hands clasped behind his neck for leverage, you jerked your head back.

“That’s a terrible joke.”

“Yes, it is. I just stole from them instead.”

With a shameless grin stamped across his lips, Balthazar tossed you on your bed. He rested his hands on either side of your face and leaned in to kiss you. But you pressed your palm to his chest.

“Wait…instead?”

“I jest.”

Hearing the laughter from your bedroom, Sam and Dean stared at each other in the hallway.

“She’s not coming with us, is she?” Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s a regular salt n’ burn, Dean!” you called out. “You can—ah!—handle it just fine!”

The door cracked open and Balthazar peered through.

“If you need anything, don’t call.”

That evening, you exited the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. But when you looked up, your mouth hung open at your unexpected visitor.

“Cas? Are the boys okay?”

“Yes, they said you didn’t go with them. I was concerned that—”

Balthazar poked his head from behind the shower curtain. 

“Am I supposed to feel cleaner now? Because I certainly don’t after…Oh. You’re here.”

“Dean said she refused to accompany them on a hunt. I assumed it was because she was injured or sick. Then I heard her calling in distress for God and Jesus.” He looked at you. “And since you’re appropriately not a religious person, you must have been desperate. So I, um, came to help.”

You cringed. “Oh my God. Cas, you didn’t…”

“It appears I was mistaken.”

Balthazar turned off the water and appeared next to you fully clothed.

“Oh, she was quite desperate. But not for Dad.”

“Yes, I quickly realized my error in judgment.”

“Can I get dressed before I try to burrow myself into the ground for all eternity?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Well, it poses a curious philosophical question. If you decompose and you are no longer you—”

“Balthazar!”

You were in your bedroom. But, against your previous protests, the angel accompanying you was actually Castiel.

“He’s currently in the middle of the Red Spot on Jupiter.”

“Cas! I haven’t seen him in weeks. What are you doing? Get him back here!”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“We were just—”

“Alone.”

“Well, whatever it is you have to tell me, can I at least get my clothes on?”

“I’ve seen your soul. The need for clothing seems—”

“CASTIEL! Turn around!”

“Um, okay.”

Tapping his fingers along his leg, Castiel listened as you yanked drawers open and scrambled to get dressed. You adjusted the hem of your t-shirt and sucked in a breath.

“Okay, what did you want to talk about?”

Castiel turned around and tilted his head to the side. He bit his lip and studied your face.

Your strength, your loyalty, your cleverness. All qualities that were invisible to the human eye and even the untrained angel. And yet, they all disappeared the moment his brother was next to you.

“Why would you leave Sam and Dean to go on a hunt by themselves?”

“Because I’m tired of being their couples therapist.”

“I’m serious. They could have gotten hurt or overestimated their capabilities or…”

“Are they okay?”

“Yes. They successfully burned the corpse.”

“Then I don’t understand what the problem is.”

“This isn’t about their current condition. You let them go alone.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I’m not their babysitter! They’re grown men who can handle themselves. And even if they died, they have a nasty habit of cropping back up anyway.”

“This is not a joke.”

“Then give me some real material to work with. Because Sam and Dean needing me to handle this hunt is as far fetched as—”

“You should have been with them!” Castiel commanded.

You flinched as the lightbulb in your lamp erupted. Your jaw hung open as the cord for your laptop sizzled in the wall. As you turned you head to face Castiel, he marched toward you and latched his palm to the side of your face.

“You shouldn’t have been here.”

“Castiel…”

“You shouldn’t have been with him. Balthazar degrades your character.”

“That’s what this is about? You’re—”

He cut you off by connecting his lips with yours. His hand trailed to the nape of your neck as you accommodated to the gentleness of his touch. It wasn’t uninvited, just unfamiliar. You could practically taste his yearning.

Withdrawing, you released a sharp exhale and looked down.

“Castiel.”

“Was I not supposed to use my tongue? I’m not fluent in—”

“Castiel, being a hunter sucks.”

“Yes, Dean has recounted that fact on many occasions.”

“And Balthazar…he hated serving in your garrison.”

“He’s running a black market business in supernatural weapons. I hardly see that as an upgrade.”

“No, Cas. You’re not getting it.” You drew in a breath. “But he does.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“It’s not just about sex. He—”

But Castiel drew you back to him. As if his touch alone could erase the lingering effects of his brother on your being and body. You wrapped your arms around his neck to draw him closer, inhaling his remorse and drowning it with that of your own.

“Finally,” Balthazar snickered. 

He leaned against your dresser with his arms crossed.

Breath caught in your throat, you withdrew from Castiel and pressed your forehead to his.

“I knew there was a reason he kept checking in on you.” 

Balthazar threw himself upright and strode next to you. Biting your lip, you leaned back and met his eyes.

“I didn’t know.”

“Apparently, neither did he.”

Balthazar put his hands on his hips and smirked at Castiel.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Baltha—”

Balthazar held up a finger. 

“Ah, ah. The socially coherent one is talking. Best leave figuring this out to, well, me.” 

With a grin, he wrapped his arms around both your shoulders and leaned his head toward you. 

“I know you’ve been lonely in my absence. Relying on grunts and whiskey for company. So now, I have a proposition. Care to listen?”

“God, I love you.”

“Yes. And apparently, Castiel loves you too.”


End file.
